Of Sunset and Purple Hyacinth
by cumberbatch's
Summary: "Mau jadi pacar keduaku?" Yixing mengerjap. \au. 1shoot. suho/lay. sulay/


**Of Sunset and Purple Hyacinth**

 _Disclaimer: -penulis hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita-_

* * *

 **Warning** : AU. OOC. Dan segala resiko yang lain.

 **Characters** : _Suho and Lay_

.

.

 _Enjoy, fellas!_

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing menghujamkan kedua tangannya ke angkasa, merengganggkan tubuh yang mulai kesemutan. Gemelutuk tulang punggung dan tulang jemari membuat pria dengan rambut kehitaman ini mendesah kasar. Tak menyangka sudah lebih dari enam jam dirinya menghabiskan waktu di belakang meja kasir ini—ya walau bukan dalam makna harfiah, terkadang ia punya kesempatan duduk dan jalan-jalan juga sih.

Tapi toko lebih ramai hari ini, entah kenapa. Sejak tadi banyak orang berlalu lalang membeli setangkai atau buket bunga dengan bervariasi jenis. Saking sibuknya, ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah menjelang senja.

Ucapan syukur sedalam dalamnya berdengung dari bibirnya ketika ia melempar pandang pada jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa waktu _shift-_ nya akan berakhir 10 menit ke depan.

Organ penciumannya mengendus udara, menyusuri jejak-jejak bau harum yang tiba-tiba datang. Yixing menumpukan kepala, mengamati dalam keheningan kedua rekan kerjanya—Jae dan Kevin— yang keluar masuk toko mengangkut beberapa buah kotak berisi suplai bunga-bunga yang masih segar dari truk pengangkut barang di depan. Tepat ketika punggung kedua orang itu berlalu melewati pintu berhiaskan lonceng itu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur untuk menahan gagang pintu.

Yixing langsung menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai pada sisi meja kasir secara tidak professional. Bibirnya yang tadi menekuk ke bawah ia bentuk menjadi seulas senyum " _menjual"_ yang dilukiskannya di bibir, saat si pembeli akhirnya berhasil menyisipkan tubuhnya ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang di _Heaven's Flower Shop!_ " nadanya ceria dan penuh kehangatan, terlalu menyakinkan. Memanipulasi semua rasa lelah yang menggerayangi tulang punggungnya."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya karena _heck_ , dia juga tahu semua orang datang kesini untuk membeli bunga. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kode etiknya sendiri secara tidak langsung.

Pria yang ada di tengah ruangan itu tampak sedikit terhenyak, tak menyangka ia akan mendapat sapaan seceria itu di hari menjelang petang begini. "Aku ingin membeli bunga."

 _Nah kan._

Yixing seperti biasa, melempar senyum ramah kepada pria bertuxedo abu-abu di depannya, "Sudah memiliki ide ingin membeli bunga apa Tuan...?" nadanya sengaja digantung,

Pria itu cepat tanggap, buru-buru meluruhi, "Kim Joonmyeon," sepasang kelerengnya mengedar pandangan ke setiap sudut toko, seolah menginspeksinya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengembalikan atensinya sepenuhnya pada Yixing, "Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bunga. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

dia tersenyum, dan Yixing mengagumi cara tersenyum pria itu. Bagaimana bibir merah delimanya itu tertarik simetris hingga kedua matanya menyipit tenggelam.

Yixing mengangguk kilat tanpa keraguan. Membantu kostumer yang buta bahasa bunga seolah sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Tak lupa ia menawarkan senyum maklum, nadanya penuh pengertian, "Tentu saja Tuan Kim Joonmyeon," –dan ia _lebih_ menyukai sensasi ketika lidahnya mendecakkan nama itu.

Yixing juga tak melewatkan nada frustasi di ujung kalimatnya ketika pria itu bercerita, "Jadi begini, kekasihku marah padaku karena aku melupakan hari jadi kami yang ketiga. Aku ingin membelikannya bunga."

"Ah—" _Begitu._ Cerita pasangan yang sedang bertengkar sudah jadi cerita umum di telinganya semenjak dia menekuni pekerjaannya. Kebanyakan pembeli yang datang ke toko ini adalah pasangan belia yang sedang kasmaran dibuai cinta, pasangan yang bertengkar—biasanya ditandai dengan si lelaki yang membeli bunga permintaan maaf dengan wajah putus asa, atau ucapan berbahagia pada sanak saudara.

"Jadi...bunga permintaan maaf ya?" Kepalanya terangguk paham, "Maka kuanjurkan kau untuk membeli sebuket mawar merah dan putih, Tuan Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka adalah simbol permintaan maaf Internasional." tawarnya dengan kalimat lancar tanpa setitik keraguan. Ayolah, dia ini bekerja di toko bunga. Beberapa makna bunga tentu sudah ia kuasai di luar kepala. _Oke_ , mungkin tidak hanya _beberapa._

Namun di depannya Joonmyeon justru mengernyit, "Bisakah kau rekomendasikan bunga jenis lain? Kupikir bunga mawar terlalu konvensional," Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Kekasihku itu menyukai hal hal yang... tidak biasa."

"Eum...baiklah." Yixing menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, seolah mengerti benar situasi yang dialami oleh pelanggan yang tampaknya _desperate_ ini.

Si _florist_ berjalan mengitari meja kasir untuk mengambil jenis bunga yang kini terlintas di kepalanya, yang letaknya berada di estalase dekat pintu masuk. Dan ia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan pandangan pembelinya itu membakar punggungnya, mengawasi tiap gerak geriknya secara intens dan entahlah... sulit dijelaskan—namun Yixing berusaha menghiraukannya.

Ia mengambil setangkai bunga berkelopak ungu itu dari ranjangnya dan berbalik menatap Joonmyeon tepat di mata, "Ada bunga _hyacinth_ ungu. Artinya juga tidak jauh beda dengan " _Maafkan aku_ ," atau penyesalan," ia menggores senyum ramah untuk si pria di seberang ruangan, "Bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, sementara Yixing berusaha keras menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya terutama saat mereka kini berhadapan dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat, "Bunga ini?" tanya pria itu, matanya tak lepas barang sedetik, mengamati lekat-lekat setangkai bunga digenggaman Yixing.

Bunga itu memiliki bentuk yang jarang ia temui di bunga lain. Kelopaknya menyusun tangkai secara horizontal, struktur bunganya menjari, sempit dan tipis, tampak mudah lepas, tapi dia menyukainya. "Boleh juga," komentar Joonmyeon dengan santai, "Tapi apa kau yakin kekasihku akan menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, aku berani ganti dua kali lipat kalau dia sampai tak menyukainya," Sudut bibirnya naik ke atas, memamerkan senyum menenangkan yang ia pelajari selama ia menjadi _florist_ pada si pelanggan.

"Aku ambil itu sebuket."

Yixing menyanggupi dengan antusias, setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa tangkai untuk dijadikan buket. Setelah merasa cukup ia lalu membawanya ke meja kasir untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Yixing terlalu terlarut dengan kegiatannya merangkai bunga hingga ia tak menyadari Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di sisinya.

"Darimana kau belajar bahasa bunga?"

Bahu Yixing agak terhenyak ketika ia mendengar suara damai pria itu tiba tiba menyapa telinganya. Sepersekian detik eskpresi terkejut itu tergantikan oleh senyum ramah,

"Autodidak. Hanya sekedar membaca referensi buku buku seputar _flower's language_ dan sedikit-sedikit menghafalkannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka _ngestuck_ dengan sendirinya di kepala."

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau punya semacam bunga favorit?"

Yixing tertawa kecil, sementara ia bergerak cekatan memotong ujung ujung tangkai dengan gunting khusus, "Aku paling menyukai bunga daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Yup," pria itu mengangguk sekali, membenarkan, "Bunga daisy melambangkan kesederhanaan, kemurnian, dan kesetiaan cinta." tangannya menata kumpulan bunga berkelopak ungu itu agar tertata proporsional, "kurasa aku hanya menyukai artinya. Maksudku, kadang aku merasa damai ketika aku menatap sekumpulan bunga daisy itu di keranjang."

"Ah..." gumam pria di sampingnya itu, entah benar paham atau tidak. Ia lalu beralih ke topik baru, "Kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

Seringai samar terukir di bibir, "Aku bekerja disini sudah hampir kurang lebih 4 tahun, Tuan."

"Apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?" Joonmyeon menambahkan, satu tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana, "Maksudku, aku dengar gaji seorang _florist_ itu kecil. Lagipula ini bukan toko bunga yang besar,"

Yixing tertawa dengan mudahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Yixing memahami. Toko kecil itu bukanlah satu-satunya toko bunga di kompleks ini, ia telah banyak melihat toko bunga lain yang lebih besar, lebih indah, maupun lebih lengkap. Namun, letaknya yang ada di antara kafe modern dan restoran membuatnya terlihat berbeda, out of place.

Pemiliknya hanyalah seorang lelaki di umur akhir 30 an yang sampai sekarang belum menikah—Tuan Lee, namanya. Semua bermula dari usaha kecil-kecilan. Pekerjanya saja hanya terdiri dari 3 orang, dia, Jae dan Kevin yang baru saja akan memulai shift. Yixing memulai pekerjaannya ini sejak dia masuk kuliah sebagai pekerja part-time sembari ia menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi. Dan hingga dia lulus pun dia tidak berniat mengundurkan diri. Ia tahu mungkin ini bukan pekerjaan ideal, apalagi untuk lelaki, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman disini.

"Ya memang. Tapi aku suka bekerja dikelilingi oleh bunga bunga ini. Mereka menyimpan pesan dari tiap kelopak bunga mereka. Mereka menakjubkan—misterius, dan cantik."

"Kau juga cantik."

Yixing tertawa keras dengan komentar spontan itu, suara tawanya seolah membelah ke setiap sudut toko, "Anda pikir memuji seorang lelaki dengan kata cantik itu sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, huh?" ia menaik turunkan alisnya, " Yah, dan aku harap kekasihmu tidak mendengarmu berkata begitu, Tuan."

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi sunguh kau cantik, apalagi saat kau tertawa seperti itu,"

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menjalar ke wajahnya, entah karena malu atau tertawa.

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" nadanya lebih ke penasaran daripada menggoda.

Yixing meliriknya sekilas, lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepala, gestur yang artinya tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan, "Kenapa? tertarik padaku Tuan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Nada tanpa keraguan yang diutarakan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing agak terkejut namun dia hanya menatapnya, ekpresinya tak terbaca "Anda berniat berselingkuh?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, menghela napas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Tangannya sibuk mengingatkan pita putih gading di sekitar tangkai yang telah terbungkus plastik parsel, "Jangan tertarik padaku, Tuan. Nanti kekasihmu marah. Bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar hmm? Kurasa itu bukan keputusan yang bijak."

Joonmyeon diam tak menganggapi, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia berkata "Kekasihku tidak akan tahu."

Si _florist_ mengerjap, masih tak menangkap apa tujuan pria itu, "Memangnya kekasih anda tidak menarik?"

"Dia menarik," sambar Joonmyeon secepat kilat, namun ia tak menghentikan kelerengnya yang berwarna cokelat tua itu untuk memandangi Yixing dari atas ke bawah, tersenyum, "Tapi kau lebih menarik."

"Kasian sekali pacar Anda itu. Anda sudah melupakan hari jadi kalian, dan Anda malah menawari seorang florsit jadi simpanan Anda," Yixing tertawa geli dengan nada sarat akan cemohaan, dan suara decakan lantas mengikuti, "Maaf maaf saja ya Tuan. Sayangnya aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasihku itu posesif sekali, asal Anda tahu."

Alis pembelinya naik beberapa senti, dengusan geli meluncur dari bibirnya, "Oh ya? Aku yakin kekasihmu itu tidak ada apa apanya denganku."

Kini gantian Yixing yang mendengus "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Joonmyeon menjawab tanpa secerca gentar, "Contohnya—aku pasti lebih tampan."

Yixing mengkritisi wajahnya selama beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidak juga."

"Aku kaya."

Si _florist_ melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kekasihku juga kaya."

"Aku pintar."

"Kekasihku CEO perusahaan ternama di Seoul."

"Hmm, aku lebih romantis."

"Aku setuju dengan yang satu itu," kata Yixing dengan nada pahit, "Kekasihku payah sekali dalam bersikap romantis."

"Jadi?" tanya Joonmyeon sementara dia menatap Yixing dengan harapan penuh yang terpancar jelas dari titik netranya. "Mau jadi pacar keduaku?"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya beberapa derajat untuk bertemu pandang dengan Joonmyun, dan dia tertawa keras, lagi-lagi _. Astaga, ada ya orang seperti ini?_ "Tidak. Walau pacarku itu _cheesy,_ posesif, menyebalkan, boros, dan terkadang kekanak-kanakan—"

"—Namun kau masih mencintainya?" potong Joonmyeon dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sayangnya iya." Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyerahkan buket bunga yang telah selesai dikerjakannya itu pada Joonmyeon, "Semuanya jadi 22,000 won, Tuan."

Joonmyeon meraih saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompet kulitnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang mata korea itu pada Yixing yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Joonmyeon bertanya lagi ketika tangan florist itu terjulur untuk memberinya kembalian. Ia bergerak mencekal tangan itu.

"Masih tidak tertarik menjadi kekasihku?"

Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon cepat-cepat. Ia justru lebih memilih memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan,hingga sebuah tawa lepas dari bibirnya—"Masih tidak menyerah Tuan?" ia melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon di depannya, "Dan untuk tawaranmu itu— maaf, tapi tidak, terima kasih."

"Yang benar?"

"Ya."

Helaan nafas panjang diluncurkan si pembeli, "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal," wanti-wantinya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi, tersenyum geli, "Lebih baik Anda segera pulang sebelum kekasih Anda memergoki kita disini dan kalian putus. Anda masih berhutang kata maaf padanya, ingat?"

Helaan nafas kini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kembali terlontar dari belah bibir Joonmyeon, "Yeah, kau benar."

Yixing membungkuk beberapa derajat ketika ia melihat Joonmyeon hendak beranjak pergi, "Terimakasih sudah membeli di toko bunga kami. Semoga Anda puas dengan pelayanan kami. Silahkan datang kembali!"

"Yeah tentu saja," Joonmyeon berhenti di ambang pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya dan berkata, "Tawaranku tadi masih berlaku, omong-omong."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya gemas, "Anda benar-benar lelaki yang pantang menyerah ya."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Bel di atas pintu kaca cemerlang itu lagi-lagi berdenting, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang membawa pria itu pergi.

Si florist yang mengamati punggung Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala setelahnya, dengan sebuah senyum geli yang bermain-main di sana. Dia melepas apron hijau yang menjadi seragamnya itu lalu menyampirkannya pada gantungan di samping meja kasir. Ia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya yang diletakannya di loker pekerja, lalu berseru pada bosnya yang ada di belakang toko bahwa ia undur diri untuk pulang karena waktu shiftnya yang sebenarnya sudah berakhir sejak tiga menit yang lalu-yeah, Joonmyeon berhasil menahan kepulangannya.

Dia meraih tas gendongnya dan ia bawa tubuhnya melewati pintu tempat Joonmyeon berlalu tadi, hingga menimbulkan suara kring yang berdenting keras. Ketika ia berada di luar ia lontarkan sapaan pada Kevin dan Jae yang kebetulan melewatinya untuk berjalan ke dalam. Mereka tersenyum dan melambai kepadanya, berpesan padanya agar berhati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang.

Yixing menyampirkan tasnya, ia baru akan melangkah dengan berbelok ke kanan, ketika kemudian sesuatu menghentikannya di ujung pertigaan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tak berkedip.

Mendapati sesosok tubuh familiar yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada kap mobil, sebuket bunga _hyacinth_ ungu di genggaman.

Ia terdiam di tempatnya, ketika ia melihat pria itu menegakkan tubuh lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih terdiam saat _mantan_ pembelinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu mengulurkan buket bunga itu ke depan dadanya. Senyum _angelic_ yang tampak sedikit gugup itu terlempar. Suaranya lembut dan setenang air menembus dinginnya malam,

"Maafkan aku?"

Yixing menerimanya tanpa sungkan. Senyum terulas seketika. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Joonmyeon sebagai ungkapan terima kasih,

.

" _Happy 3rd anniversary_ ,"

.

.

.

 **!end!**

.

.

Ada yang ngerti maksudnya nggak? Jadi sebenernya mereka ini sama sama akting gatau satu sama lain pas di toko bunga, soalnya ceritanya Yixing emang lagi ngambek soalnya Joonmyeon lupa sama hari jadi mereka XD ngerti?

daah, ini fic emang gak jelas T.T

Kalo sudipun memberi **review kritik, saran** , monggoooo, gak ada yang melarang lho :3

Makasih syudah baca manteman!

Much love,

 **cumberbatch's.**


End file.
